


Is It the Devil Inside or Something more Berserk?

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I don't want to spoil things by tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Matt finds something odd in this family tree to do with his grandfather.





	Is It the Devil Inside or Something more Berserk?

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**As of writing this I haven’t seen season three of daredevil.**

**Matt POV**

Maybe it’s a dumb thing to do but when I hear the voice of my long dead grandfather on live TV I can’t help being curious and wanting to track him down to ask how he’s alive and how his voice shows no sign of changing with age (I never met the man but every year growing up Dad would watch a video of a young him with his parents, its not a voice I’d forget and Foggy told me that he looks the same in Dad’s video and the news clip) I want to talk to him.

So with Foggy’s help we track the talk he was giving on it to Chicago, were he was giving a lecture on Norse mythology at a university.

With my curiosity high I ask Foggy to cover my cases and Danny to watch the Kitchen before taking a bus to Chicago.

 Tracking his voice, I find him in a café near the university and sit down across from the man with his head buried in a newspaper.

“Professor Randolph” I speak, surprising the man now going by Elliot Randolph, instead of Alistair Murdock as I am sure he was known 40 years ago.

“Oh, hello I didn’t see you sit down” he speaks, putting his paper down, “What can I do for you?”

“My name is Matthew Murdock” I introduce myself, noting the change in his breathing at the last name, not the first. I take out two photos and show them to him, one of them from Dad’s video, the other from the news (according to Foggy) with their recorded dates in the bottom corners.

His heart shows his worry at the photos, at least I think it does, something is off with him, his body temp, heart rate, body density it doesn’t ‘look’ human.

“I am not here to threating you in any way Professor” I make clear, “Only for my own curiosity at how my grandfather, who supposedly died over 50 years ago is alive and well without having aged” I speak calmly.

He looks round, making sure no one is listening (no one is) then speaks, “Grandfather huh. look I’ll be honest with you kid, I’m around 3000 years old, I left your dad when he was a kid because I don’t age like you do and someone would have caught on, no I haven’t looked in on him over the years and I don’t wanna be in your or his life, just like I don’t want to be in the life of any of the 106 kids or any descendants. Sorry, not sorry” he shrugs like he didn’t just say a really dick thing.

“Fine” I speak, pretending the fact he clearly doesn’t care doesn’t hurt, “But I am still curious as to how you don’t age.”

“Whatever” he mutters to himself then he speaks to me, “I’m Asgardian.”

“You’re an alien?” wow, so I’m part alien? The same kind of alien as Thor. I’m not sure how to feel about that, but I’m not a full alien, is it really something I want to overthink?

“Yep” I hear his face muscles and flesh move, he’s grinning “So this is the part were my kids-grandkids ask if this is why they have this superpower or why they don’t age like I do. So usual answers. I was on earth fighting a war with the Berserker army, being in that army you carry a special staff that makes you angry and stronger, the anger wore off me after 30 years or so, but all my kids found they still had it in them inside.”

“Those Murdock boys have the devil in them” I mutter, remembering what people would say about us, we really do. “How can using a staff affect your kids?” I question.

“Its weird alien tech” he shrugs before explaining, “My people made the staffs to make the warriors stronger but didn’t think about the long-term side-effects. I don’t know if it effects my human kids this way because of differences between species or if its going on back on Asgard it doesn’t matter” he waves his hands, “All I know is as well as the rage none of my kids ever got full powers, some will just have strength, others might get reflexes or healing. Hell, I had one with sorcery. So, what’s your thing?” he asks, half curious.

“I didn’t inherit any powers from you” I tell him honestly.

“Sure” he doesn’t believe me, “Come on, lets get out of here, find somewhere more private to talk” he gets up.

I unfold my cane and get up too.

He pauses, staring art my cane, “Huh, that explains the weird glasses.” He reluctantly offers me a hand to lead me then pulls me along out of the café and to his office.   

“So you were lying about having powers” he speaks casually, moving over to his desk.

“No I wasn’t” I reply, doing my best to sound like its the truth.

“Not buying it” then he throws a dagger at my face.

I catch it easily, “Why did you do that?” I demand.

He doesn’t say anything, surprised by something, “How did you know where it was?”

“How did I” this man is unbelievable, “You could have killed me and your wondering how I knew to catch it?”

“Not at that angle” he replies, “It would have just cut you. I wanted to prove I was right, if you have the healing factor the cut would have been gone within minutes. I will repeat, how did you know it was coming?”

I almost tell him that its none of his business but don’t, he didn’t have to tell me about himself, he could have walked out. “I didn’t get any powers from you” I repeat, “But when I was 9 I was blinded by chemicals, since then my other senses have become stronger, I can use then to see.”

“A world that looks like its on fire” he speaks to himself, like he’s repeating something someone else said a long time ago.

What? “How did you know that?” I question.

He sits down, “It’s the most rare gift on my planet, only one person that I know of has it” he sounds shocked, “Its called Omni-Senses or the All-Site.”

I can’t stop a snort, “In case you haven’t noticed I don’t have ‘site’ as most would put it.”

“Heimdall, the only one with this power is blind like you are” he cuts in, “But he told me once that using his other senses together he ‘sees’ everything like the realms are on fire. And I can tell you that his eyes look site-less, except for the small fact they glow gold.”

“My eyes don’t glow” I reply, I am dam sure Foggy would have told me if they did “What I can do has nothing to do with you. Beside you said it yourself you don’t have All-Site.”

“Just cause I don’t have it doesn’t mean the possibility for one of my kids to have it isn’t in my genes,” he shoots back, “And your eyes don’t glow cause your not using your powers at even close to full strength, tell me what’s the most you’ve seen at once?”

“……America, Canada and Mexico” I reply, “But its hard to see that much, the fire is overwhelming. I don’t normally go beyond a area bigger than New York.”

“Pathetic” He scoffs, “Your barely using any of the power. Look think of it like a muscle, if you don’t exercise and practice it, its gets all weak and floppy.”

I nod in understanding, “Practice I understand. Thank you, professor.”

“Great” he’s bored now, “Now get lost. Our little chat doesn’t change what I said, I don’t want to be in your life.”  

I get up and head to the door, “Of course. Thank you for indulging my curiosity.”

Walking out the door I note the other thing his words made clear, when the S.H.I.E.L.D data drop happened, I like everyone else searched through the files for interesting facts and names of people I know, one name I did find with a file about  Carl "Crusher" Creel, the last man my Dad fought before he died. Creel has powers, according to the S.H.I.E.L.D index he can absorb the properties of anything he touches and used this power to cheat in boxing, giving himself metal hands under the gloves.

There’s no way Dad could have been able to beat a metal man without powers of his own. Knowing this answers that question for me, there’s no way Dad would have used his powers in other fights, he would have seen it as cheating, but with Creel having his own powers Dad wouldn’t of held back.

My Dad had superstrength.

**(I’m in the middle of a full MCU watch through before Endgame and when I saw the S.H.I.E.L.D episode with Creel and heard them say he used his powers to cheat in boxing this question popped into my head.)**

It’s a shame he didn’t have the healing factor. I push that thought away and keep walking to the bus stop. I have my answers.

When I get home, I start spending two hours every day, working on my powers and pushing the limits further and further, I get a lot of headaches because of the practice but after a year the headaches stop and using my powers to ‘see’ the whole planet is easy, then ‘seeing’ the entire solar system.

Then before I know it my main form of entertainment is listening into the drama of far off worlds and the team known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, who feel like they were written for a comedy movie.

Its useful in a lot of ways as well, including my night time activities.

But I know what I do at night is nowhere near as big when you can ‘see’ the galaxy and what I do with my powers to help. One day I might need to use them something much bigger than the Hand, and that will be the day I reach the endgame.

 

**ONE-SHOT.**

**So anyone else see that stuff about this new comic book ‘War of the Realms’ which looks like it has Daredevil with the All-site? I did. Now I’m not much of a comic reader, so much of it going back so far a have no idea where to even start, but I love TV shows and the idea of a Matt that already has the power shot into my head when I found out about the ‘War of the Realms’ stuff.**


End file.
